Will They, Won't They
by throughtheforests
Summary: Marceline is haunted by a sassy ghost that will only disappear once she confesses her feelings for a certain princess. Ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

_Day one_

"So are you going to tell her?"

"For the last time – get out of my den!" Marceline screeched. The ghost didn't move. It only gave her a sassy eyebrow-raise. If ghosts even had eyebrows. Marceline decided she wasn't interested enough to find out.

"Wow, take a chill pill. I just mean, it's so obvious. Why not let her know?"

"Because there's nothing to let her know!" Marceline exclaimed, exasperated. "Look. You've been squatting here for four hours. When will you decide enough is enough?"

"When you admit you have feelings for Bubblegum."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Vampires don't blush, you idiot!"

Marceline stormed into her kitchen, feeling as if she were about to explode. She could always transform into a bat and fly out of there, but that would be abandoning the fight. And it was her house. And he was a _stupid ghost_ telling her about _her own feelings_.

"Can I at least have a popsicle? I know you have some in your freezer. I noticed you eating one earlier as you wrote a song about Bubblegum."

"I did _not_!"

* * *

_Day two_

"You know, this is an awfully odd way of courting the princess."

"I'm not. Courting. Her." Marceline said through clenched teeth.

"Then how else would you describe this?"

"Helping a friend choose an outfit."

"Do friends usually look at each other this way?"

"I SWEAR TO GLOB-" Marceline shrieked, but quickly restrained herself as Bubblegum poked her head out from behind the door where she was changing.

"Is there a problem, Marceline?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Princess, no problem here," Marceline said, glaring at the ghost that was hiding behind the door.

"Oh, good," Bubblegum piped up. "Because I've found the perfect gown, I hope you'll like it..."

"She'll like what's underneath even more..." the ghost said. Marceline threw herself into a fit of coughing to cover up his words.

"What?" Bubblegum asked, frowning.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm certain it will look great on you!"

_Day three_

"You know, this is getting really boring. Watching you sulk in the sorrow of your emotions."

"I'm hardly sulking." Marceline said defensively.

"Right. So sitting outside in the night with a pack of wolves that do nothing but lick their butts for hours on end isn't sulking."

"I prefer to think of it as listening to them sing to the moon, actually."

"They can't even hit a note properly."

"Be nice!" Marceline hissed, showing her fangs. The wolves stood to attention inquisitively, some in the act of cleaning themselves.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot they had feelings, too."

"They still haven't forgiven you for what they said about their fur."

"Point is, you're out here in the cold when you could be at the dance with Bubblegum. Especially in that new gown she picked out. I know you liked it."

"Shut up," Marceline said, looking down to the bottom of the cliff. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

_Day four_

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," Bubblegum said astonishedly.

"Well, it's just me being honest." Marceline said.

"You're really too kind." Bubblegum put her hand on the vampire's own. "I really am glad we got over our foolish fights and made peace as friends."

"Me too." Marceline gave a little smile. A kettle whirred and Bubblegum went to get it.

The ghost reappeared beside Marceline.

"So-"

"Not a word."

"But now's the perfect time to-"

"No, it's not."

"So you admit it?"

"No, I...no! Stop twisting my words."

"Only if you stop twisting your knickers and act like a real vampire."

"Which would involve killing her."

"Fine. Don't be a vampire. But I never would have thought you'd be so cowardly."

When Bubblegum returned to her chambers with the tea, she caught sight of a hissing bat flying out of her window.

She didn't from Marceline for days.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 22_

"I've literally tried everything!" Marceline said piteously, half-sobbing. "I tried getting other ghosts to kick him out, I even hired a sorcerer! I don't know what to do."

"So I'm your last hope," the Ice King said, a little too theatrically.

"...yes."

"Oh, Marceline, how I've waited for this moment!"

"When I tell you I'm only here because I literally have no other option?"

"When you finally relinquish the princess to me as payment for my help!"

"Hold on," Marceline said, sneering. "That was never part of our deal."

"Fine, be that way." The Ice King said, pouting. "But I won't help you with your ghost problem."

"Ugh!" Marceline moaned, throwing her face into her hands. "Why did I even come here? Why do I even bother living?"

"Hey now, there's no time for silly thoughts like thaaat," the Ice King said sympathetically, hovering over her head.

Marceline didn't reply. Instead, she began to tremble, and the Ice King became more panicked.

"Oohhh...don't cry..." He shot a look to the penguin near his feet. "Gunther! Go get my ghost encyclopedia!"

The book in hand, the Ice King flipped hurriedly through the pages.

"Why is the ghost haunting you?"

Marceline stayed quiet.

"Hmmm?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is it about...a _boy_?" Marceline glared, and the Ice King took this as a confirmation. He twinkled his toes and put his head on his hands, imitating an eager teenage girl. "Is he cuuute?"

"What do I need to do to get rid of him?" she demanded.

"Well, no need to yell, yeesh!" He cleared his throat. "Ghosts often linger in Ooo because of...well, actually, we don't know. But most hauntings I've seen have been caused by unresolved feelings."

"I'M A VAMPIRE QUEEN. I don't _have_ feelings!"

"Wow, someone's touchy."

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm out of here."

* * *

_Day 24_

"Bubblegum, I think there's something I need to tell you."

The princess looked up from her thousand page book, one of those charmingly curious looks on her face.

"What is it, Marceline?"

"Well, you see," she began, the exasperation already clear on her face. "You see, there's this ghost that has been following me around for days."

"Really? The ghost of whom?"

"It's not important," Marceline muttered, and ignored the insulted noises the ghost whispered behind her. "The ghost isn't important. What's important is what he's trying to tell me."

"Should I call Jake and Finn?" The princess asked, alarmed.

"No, no, please don't." Marceline sighed. "Only you need to witness this...embarrassment."

Bubblegum frowned but didn't pursue the thought any further, letting her friend explain instead.

"I..." Marceline began, her eyes glued to her feet. "I...I...oh, glob, this is horrible."

"Is it a message from...the other side?" Bubblegum asked worriedly.

"No!" Marceline could barely keep her cool. "I like you, Bubblegum. I mean, I really like you. I think you're cool, and pretty, and so unbelievably intelligent and I...I...I don't know what to do with myself most of the time!"

Bubblegum's mouth formed a little O before Marceline threw her face into her hands once more.

* * *

"Now is the point where you thank me."

"Shut up."

"You're the most ungrateful vampire I've ever met."

"I told you to be quiet." Marceline shot an irritated look at Fenster, the ghost floating next to her. "Besides, you have no real reason to haunt me now."

"You can't convince me you're not happy with how things turned out."

"Shut up." Marceline said, but this time, she smiled.


End file.
